


Something New

by HuldraK



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Comfort Food, Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuldraK/pseuds/HuldraK
Summary: Vergil is trying something new, breaking the monotonous days around Devil May Cry, while the truce between Dante and himself lasts.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Something New

The one thing Vergil definitely enjoyed since his return was the fresh markets, and so far the South Bridge market became his favourite. It was a quaint little place, filled to the brim with stalls lined with groceries all the way to take out meals. The smell of fresh bread from the bakery hung in the air, cured sausages spiced with paprika from the delicatessen, ripe peaches so juicy they were ready to burst stacked upon the fruit stall, it was a reprieve from the filth that was Devil May Cry, that’s for certain. 

Thinking about what he was about to return to already exhausted him for the day. There was no way in hell he was going to clean up after Dante, no matter how much his hand itches to do so, once a week is enough. And if the devil arms attempt to talk to him again, Dante would have to pick up their scraps from the skip. 

It was a mystery how he was still hanging around his brother’s home at all. He spent most of his life travelling to beautiful old cities so full of history, searching libraries and archives for anything on their father. To be bound to one place made him feel uneasy, to put it mildly,  _ trapped _ even. 

_ If he kept moving, they wouldn't find him. If he were stronger... _

The coffee was getting cold. He had been lost in thoughts for too long, too many eyes had glanced his way, lingering for too long, making him nervous. It was time to take his leave.

Normally he would be sitting here with a book after taking a gander at the bookshop on the way there. He did stop by, of course, and this time he was given a little card with a recipe. It was a promotional material for a cookbook, apparently, but it did entice him to try something new. 

It was almost noon when he arrived back to the office, Dante being where he always was, reading one magazine or other with his legs up on the desk, not even bothered to look up and greet his brother. 

‘Where have you been all mornin’?’

‘Out.’

The proprietor of Devil May Cry frowned as he watched Vergil head to the kitchen with paper bags, threw his magazine on the desk, and effortlessly sprung up onto his feet. Dante still preferred to know where Vergil was and did not particularly like it when his brother wandered off on his own. He could hear rustling of paper bags, smelled the sweetness of fruits, strawberries especially made his mouth watered and lured him to lean against the door, watching his brother putting the groceries away. Some were left on the counter; tomatoes, some herbs, vegetables, nuts and pasta. 

‘What? Seriously? You’re gonna cook?’

‘No, Dante, I’m planting them all in pots and watching them grow,’ Vergil sighed as he searched for appropriate cookware in the drawer, he truly needed to add more variety for the sake of his sanity. But that would also be commitment. He had no intention of staying here for longer than necessary. 

‘Ha ha, funny. I’m just gonna order pizza, thanks.’

‘Have you even paid them yet?’

‘I’ll pay them later.’

That was the fifth time Dante said that this week, Vergil counted, and it’s only Wednesday. One would think, with their lack of necessity for human food to survive, Dante would have at least eaten for pleasure. He refused to believe that those greasy pizzas were anywhere in that category, especially not when eaten every damn day.

‘Well, I’m not holding my breath.’

‘Judge me all you want, brother. You’re missing out,’ with that, Dante left his brother and returned to his desk, the scent of strawberries lingering in his nostrils. No way he’s going in there, not yet at least, Vergil would disappear into his room soon enough.

It was hard work pretending to ignore the going-ons in the kitchen, between the soft hum of a tune and the gentle sizzling that produced a smell so delightful it made Dante nose twitch and stomach rumble. 

What was that, garlic? Tomato? The roast vegetables reminded him of dinner, back home, when they were children. Both would grimace at the sight, but their mother would beguile them with promises of sweets if they eat up all their food. 

They tried to fool her once. Only once. 

What the hell was Vergil up to in there?  _ Nothing good, that’s for damn sure. _

The smell came from the tomato sauce, simmering in the saucepan while the aubergine and red pepper were roasting in the oven. It was a very small oven, but it was enough. The little recipe card was propped up against the box of Earl Gray, bringing his attention to how dangerous close to running out it was. Have to pick that up at one point. He barely needed to check the recipe after the vegetable went into the oven, but well, it was good to have the information on hand. Vergil only just managed not to cover himself in tomato sauce, he had not expected it to bubble and pop so easily under heat.

Now he must wait. 

For a moment he looked out through the door, in no way able to see Dante from there, but he could sense his brother well enough. There was enough for at least two people on the hob. Not that he meant for it to be for two.

Well, he  _ did  _ mean to make enough for at least two persons. That much he was going to admit to himself. Someone had to feed his brother something other than pizza. If the idiot did not want any, he would just have to keep it for himself later. 

_ Perhaps Nero would like some? He made a note of that in his mind to ask. If not, Nicoletta would certainly eat anything. _

Strange how such thoughts felt so out of place in his own mind, like it belonged to someone else entirely, spoken to him. Shutting them out was easy, he had done so many times in the past, ignoring them until they become small, faded.  _ Unwanted _ .  _ Alone. _

_ ‘I have a spare room. Throw down some bedding and it’ll get downright cozy. Best for you to hang around where I can see you, anyways.’ _

The timer from the oven went off, signaling its need for his attention, smelling so exquisite it made his mouth water. 

_ Dante deserved better. _

The sofa was the only place Vergil could sit and eat, sitting cross-legged, twirling the pasta with ease. He could feel Dante’s eyes on him, and swore that he could feel the devil’s nose sniffing the whole time, too. Vergil smiled, a shit-eating grin almost, he really could not help himself. 

Dante narrowed his eyes, their truce expiring by the minute, stomach growling and threatening him by the second.

‘What’s that?’ Dante inquired, moving forward a little, trying to discern the ingredients. Unfortunately the only two things his nose was good for was smelling out olives and detecting the presence of strawberries.

‘I thought you didn’t want any.’

‘Didn’t say I did…. What is it anyways?’

‘Pasta.’

‘Thanks, dumbass, I really couldn’t tell,’ Dante’s insult did fuck all to wipe the smile off the man’s face, so absolutely amused was he at Dante’s craving and his attempts to disguise it. 

‘There’s more in the kitchen.’

‘Well, let’s see what the damage is. I’ll knock each and every one off the next job, too.’

Vergil rolled his eyes, ‘just go and get yourself some before it gets cold.’

‘Fine, if you insist. How could I say no?’

Before Vergil could add anything else, Dante disappeared to the kitchen in a flash.

_ Idiot…  _

Dante returned with a mound of pasta, plate barely visible underneath, and a box of strawberries, the one Vergil so carefully selected this morning. 

‘Get your hands off the fruits, Dante, they’re mine.’

‘Consider it rent, brother.’

The truce did not just expire, it was burned to a crisp. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for stopping by! (T^T)/'


End file.
